starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider mine
The spider mine is a type of terran self-propelled, area-denial ordnance. Overview Technical details The spider mine is equipped with motion sensors. Once a target enters the sensor's range the mine digs itself out of the ground and scurries to the target and detonates.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Groups of mines can share sensor data making it difficult to traverse a spider mine field undetected.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Terran infantry traditionally mistrusts the mine's IFF.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. History Spider mines were developed on Earth, and one of the few technologies to survive the Long Sleep. Mines were deployed during the Guild Wars.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. One of the most proficient users was Victor Kachinsky, who became a Kel-Morian war hero as a result.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Milo Kachinsky. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Equipping vultures with spider mines became more popular in the late 2490's, especially on border worlds. The 52-QDMM spider mine was in service by the Second Great War. These mines have occasionally been seen engaging in scuffles with one another. Culture In 2499, Jaunt Pictures published the holomovie, Spider Mines IV: Death from Below, about sentient mines that turned against their creators. It was the last in the series. Game Unit StarCraft |airattack= |cooldown= |armor=0 |range= |sight= |detect= |speed= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} StarCraft II Spider mines are an ability for the vulture in the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign for Raynor's Raiders. Use Wings of Liberty Development Spider mines were removed as of April 2009.There have been some changes to the Ghost since the last time everyone has seen it. The Ghost currently does 10 base damage and an additional 10 damage to light armored units as its normal attack with 6 range. The Ghost's snipe ability now does 60 damage, ignoring armor for 75 energy. It also has an EMP ability, in addition to it's cloak ability, which does 100 damage to shields and drains all energy of spell casters in that area of effect. The Ghost also no longer sees spellcasters in the fog of war. Many of these changes help make the Ghost a better support unit, used for strategic abilities and harassment of specialty units on the field. On top of all that, firing a nuke every now and then is pretty nice too since it does do 200 damage and an additional 300 damage towards all buildings. With the targeting drone currently removed from the Nighthawk, we'll have to wait to see if another unit takes it up as an ability. Karune. 2009-03-08. Karune: Questions about the ghost. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-08. Trivia Spider mines appear as enemies in the Blizzard legacy game Blackthorne. Spider mines make a high-pitched squeaking when triggered. This, coupled with their burrowed nature, is reminiscent of the titular killer robots from Screamers. References Category:StarCraft terran abilities Category:Terran Weapons Category:Terran robot and AI classes